Different Stroke's
by NightWyng17
Summary: Slade is transported into the world of his comic book counter part, Deathstroke. How will the two react with each other and how will Slade get home?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own teen titans or Deathstroke or anything from DC, I'm just here to write about them.

Chapter 1: Meeting myself (Slade's POV)

Slade sat at his computer, waiting for his latest scheme against the titans to come into play. He had hot-wired Jump City's transit system so that multiple trains would crash and every point of interest would be blown to bits by bombs planted in the cargo cars of each train. In 24 hours the trains would come online and in 36, Jump City would be all but destroyed. The radio signal that could disarm the bombs was right next to Slade because, his true goal was to bring the Titans into his lair, therefore allowing Slade another crack at the heroes, especially Robin. To create an adequate distraction, Cinderblock, Atlas, Control Freak had been hired to attack three sides of the city, east, west, and south. To the North were the mountains Slade had met Thunder and Lightning on. He would cause a distraction in those mountains because they were closest to his latest base of operations.

Wintergreen, his butler handed Slade a cup of Earl Grey tea and Slade took a drink through his mask. The video monitor showed Titans Tower and all the rooms. All the titans were asleep except for Starfire, who was pacing around her room with what looked like a cowboy hat made of cheese on her head. (She was doing the 'Ritual of Flag'no'pief' she had told Robin)

"Rest easy, Titans." Slade said to no one in particular "For Tomorrow, you will race to save your precious city." Wintergreen walked off to attend some other thing in the complex. 'Probably going to make himself a sandwich' Slade thought. Wintergreen was Slade's only true friend and Slade had been happy (well, as close as Slade could be happy and still be Slade) when he found out Wintergreen was still alive.

And that's when it happened. A sudden gust of wind caused Slade to look up. He saw a strange vortex upon up in the ceiling. It seemed to pull Slade up no matter what he did. With a yell Slade was lifted up into the portal, and then nothing.

Deathstroke's POV: Deathstroke looked around. He was in his basement, which was strange because he had gone to sleep in his 2nd-story bedroom. Something Deathstroke hadn't counted on had happened and so, he was on-edge and pissed all in one. He reached behind his back and felt the handles to his sword and shotgun. 'Well' he thought to himself 'At least I'm better off than the other man in this room.'

At that moment, Slade walked out of the shadows and to two looked at each other. This guy had a costume that vaguely resembled Deathstroke's own. There were some variations however. Deathstroke's was blue and orange, the torso was made with a chain mail of sorts and of course had a scabbard for his sword along with a belt that held guns, knives, and a pouch for his mini-grenades.

This other man's suit was black, and had plates of high-tech armor in various places. The only part that had any color was half of the mask, which was a shade of dark orange. This man also had a belt and on his right torso, there was an emblem, a circular badge, orange with a black S on it.

"Would their be any point in asking 'who are you'?" The mans voice was calm and ominous, much like Deathstrokes. Too much.

"You first." He replied. Drawing his shotgun and placing a shell into it.

The man gave a chuckle and closed his eye. "You may call me Slade." He said with a small bow.

Deathstroke placed the shotgun over his shoulder and pulled off his mask. "Slade Wilson, Deathstroke the Terminator." The other man's eye widen in shock. "Interesting. This may seem odd," Slade said while pulling his own mask off, revealing a younger version of Deathstroke "But I think you're me."

Before another word could be said, the door burst upon and a teenage girl burst in. The girl had white hair and an eye-patch over her left eye. She was dressed in a night-gown (which was unsurprising since it was 3:25 am) and had a wicked, curved knife pressed against Slade's neck.

"First Question; Who the hell are you? Second question; how the hell did you get in here? Third question; who the hell are you?

"Rose, put the knife down." Deathstroke said "Meet… well, meet me."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own teen titans or Deathstroke or anything from DC, I'm just here to write about them.

Chapter 2: Who can you Trust my brother, if you can't Trust me?

Rose Wilson's POV:"Rose, put the knife down." Daddy said "Meet… well, meet me."

I didn't move. Dad seemed shocked. So did this other guy, who looked just like a younger version of Dad. This was impossible. This younger guy had to be an imposter or a clone or, though it's a long shot, he could be a Deathstroke from a different reality.

"Dad, you can't be serious. This can't be you, I mean; you're you, aren't you?" Okay, now my head was starting to hurt. This was just too weird. "This… guy or whatever he is has to be a clone or something." "No Rose, This is very confusing for me too, but I know he's not a clone. I'm thinking more along the lines of… an alternate version of me."

"So, like Alex Luthor, of that Superboy-Prime dip-stick. Um… shouldn't you be weirding out like Luthor did then?" "I don't know honey, maybe it's because of the serum, or something else."

The guy I'm holding at knife-point puts his mask back on. "While I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, I have no intention of being held hostage by a 16 year-old girl I don't even know." He was fast, faster then my precognitive vision could pick up. Faster even then Dad. He swung over me, grabbing the knife by the blade to rip it from my hands. He flips the blade over in his hand, so that he's holding the handle, and the point is just barley pricking the back of my neck.

Dad moves to attack this… other Slade, but stops. Maybe it was coincidence, or maybe he thinks a lot faster then either of us, but this guy had found Dad's one weakness. Worst yet, he knew it. "Now then," He said in his way-to-much-like-dad's voice, "There must be a more comfortable place to sort this out then a crowded basement."

Slade's POV: We went up to the upper levels of the house; I let the girl go and sat down on a plush couch. "I suppose it's too much to ask for a mug of tea?" I asked. They both give me incredulous looks. "Didn't think so." I mutter to no-one really. "Now then, I've obviously earned your good graces,"

"What the hell makes you think that?" the girl asks. It's a little funny how naïve she is. "Because, my dear Rose," she bristles at how quickly I've learned her name "You and your father haven't tried to kill me yet." Rose draws a second blade from god knows where, "Then lets fix that." She certainly has a mouth on her. I smile, though they don't see it through my mask, "Lets."

The father, this 'Deathstroke', this other me, has no intention of confrontation though, he's to curious about me and I must admit I'm more then a bit curious myself. It seems I am the one who hopped realities, not the other way around. Unless of course, this is all an elaborate ruse, but I have the distinct feeling its not. Deathstroke sat opposite me, Rose took the seat next to him, "So," he said "The first question is, where are you from?"

Deathstroke's POV: (much explanation later) so, that's it, Slade Dethwyng, Criminal master-mind of Jump City. Nemesis of Robin and the Teen Titans, and it would seem, intellectual equal of Batman, Lex Luthor, and the Calculator combined. From just being near him, I have the feeling that Slade could be the smartest being in our galaxy. If his stories are to be believed, I think they are, he has never been beaten as far his mind goes. He's been beaten, even killed by his Titans, but not because his plan was foiled, merely because of their teamwork, hell, his plans are so intricate, layer after layer of small, unrelated attacks that lead to his true goal, that even Rose had trouble understanding them at first., but not me. There is no doubt in either of our minds, he's smarter, craftier and faster, I'm stronger and more experienced, but we are definitely the same person. The reason why I'm not losing my mind like Luthor when Alex appeared is because of the serum that gives me my powers.

Rose has become very interested in Slade. Not because of attraction, but because of Terra. Its similar to the Judas contract I had with this reality's Terra, only the ending is quite a bit different. I killed this Terra, his broke free and was forced to commit suicide. It had both my daughter and I to speculate, could there be a Ravager on his side? Slade seemed interested in learning about my story, I can't blame him. Its longer, that's to be sure, but the thing that had Slade hanging on every word, was the Crisis. It hasn't happened in his world yet, wasn't affected in the slightest. We're both thinking along the same lines, why was Slade's reality unaffected? Short answer; Alex Luthor wasn't finished when he was defeated, he could even be hiding out in that universe.

I walked into the room Slade had taken for himself, he was sitting in another chair, flipping through a photo album. "We'll, you've defiantly made a name for yourself, I'll say that." His mask is on the bed-side table, I pick it up, it's a very… interesting variation. "Wow, you blew off Kid Flashes knee-cap? Maybe I should take an interest in automatic weaponry." I put his mask down. "Which reminds me why I wanted to see you, how about a sparing match?" He looks at my impressive array of weapons, and smiles. "You're on, old man."

Alrighty then! Slade and Deathstroke have established that Slade is not a clone, but in fact the Teen Titans show's one and only. But, Slade is still in the DCU, why? How? What will the deadly duo do now? Find out in the next chaptert! Well… some of it at least…


End file.
